villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benetnasch Eta Mime
Benetnasch Eta Mime is a secondary antagonist of the manga and anime Saint Seiya. Only appears in the anime, and is one of the main villains of the filler saga of Asgard. It 'a component of the God Warriors, the caste of warriors devoted to the god Odin and employed by the priestess Polaris Hilda. Personality Mime is demonstrated from the beginning as a warrior with a strong sensitivity and a markedly peaceful, resorting to fighting only for defense purposes. Shun, who initially clashes with him and was then replaced by Ikki, is the first to notice this incongruity between his manner aggressive and his restless cosmos. During the fight against Ikki, The Phoenix Saint note similarities between Mime and Saga, the Gold Saint of Gemini. Despite against Mime we can not speak of split personality as Saga, you may encounter as the two fundamental aspects of his character are in strong conflict: in fact Mime is torn between the peaceful soul (much like that of Shun) and hatred generated by the difficult relationship with the adoptive father Folken, a relationship torn between the fear of not living up to his father's expectations and the refusal to accept Folken as father figure. For a brief moment in the battle against Ikki, after he, with his Phoenix genmaken, has resurfaced with his repressed memories, Mime gets overwhelmed by hatred and the desire to kill, so that the Nebula Chain of Shun starts recognize him as an enemy, to react to the truth that the special technique of Ikki has raised and that Mime had removed from his conscience. However, in the end, the Pacific side takes over, and the God Warrior faces the final battle with Ikki with the knowledge that you have accepted the father Folken and have him pardoned. History Mime is the only child of two inhabitants of Iisung, a town in the province of Asgard. When Mime is just a child in diapers, Iisung is next to war with Asgard for reasons of border. Folken, God Warrior known for its power, is sent to Iisung to conclude a peace treaty between the two countries, but is attacked by the father of Mime, Altsi, Iisung counselor, who tries to kill him behind after he had saved, it moved to pity by the entreaties of his wife not to hurt him. To defend itself, Folken is Altsi kills his wife (who had come between the two men to make them stop fighting.) and then takes with him Mime, adopting it as a child. Mime, therefore, grows in Asgard, unaware of its origins, and, at the behest of Folken, begins as a child training to become God Warrior, although he is for peaceful soul and prefers to spend his time playing the lyre (what Folken who did not approve of, thus behaving in an often very hard on the boy, beating him and smashing the lira under the feet). At age fifteen, Mime, after completing training to become a warrior, he discovers that Folken killed his real parents. Furious and saddened by this revelation and without giving time to explain to him that until then had regarded as a father, kills Mime violently Folken. After Polaris Hilda is brainwashed by the Ring of the Nibelung and brings to light the seven God Robe, Mime is the last fighter to be named Warrior God and, like all his teammates, he also declares battle at Saint of Athena. Having already confronted with Andromeda Shun in the first face-off between God Warriors and Bronze Saint subsequent arrival of the latter in Asgard, Mime faces Shun, managing to defeat him easily, because the Nebula Chain of Shun, not perceiving him as a hostile cosmos, does not react in any way, giving many problems to Andromeda Saint. In contrast, the deadly powers of music and illusory Mime rage on Athena Saint with devastating effects, and more Mime, after being hit by powerful Nebula Storm (the secret weapon of Shun), manages to evade it and to save their lives thanks the strings of his harp. When Shun is going to get worse, her brother intervenes Phoenix Ikki, who replaces him in the fight against the terrible warrior North, managing to keep up with him, and finally hitting it with his Phoenix Genmaken, thanks to which the memories of the Mime his stepfather come to the surface after having been buried in his conscience after so many years. Discovering that Folken was actually a good man and he had killed his parents out of malice, Mime, incredulous, mentally collapses and begins to fight against Ikki moved by hatred and anger, to the point that enemy.a Chain reacts finally recognizing him as an enemy. At the height of a duel mean physical, verbal, Ikki finally convinces Mime on the veracity of the visions show him his strike pischico, and the God Warrior continues, however, to fight for duty to Hilda and against Ikki, eventually defeated and killed. Before dying she entrusts Ikki and Shun sapphire his Robe and the defense of Asgard and asks forgiveness to the adoptive father by killing him, hoping to reincontrarlo in Valhalla after death. Powers Mime is one of the most powerful God Warriors. Like all his companions can move and can throw shots at the speed of light (probably mastered the 7th sense): *''Stringer Requiem'': is his secret weapon, with which it uses the strings of the lyre to wrap the enemy, crushing him slowly; in addition, Mime can tighten the grip of the strings up to damage the armor of the opponent, while the final blow it inflicts the final note of the melody. *Mime can launch simultaneously many shots taken at the speed of light, that look like thin rays of light, and recall the shape of a pentagram. *Mime, with the sound of his lyre, can also create illusions that disorient the opponent, generating dozens of copies of itself, and while falling asleep or stunning the enemy. *Mime, with his lyre, can also defend against enemy attacks. When Phoenix attacks him frontally, plucking one string of the lira from the latter generates a beam that stops the handful of Phoenix and that pushes back the knight, making it an easy target for his attacks at the speed of light. The God Robe of Mime is completely red, with small details purple color (including a gem set on the helmet). It comes with a lyre. Like all other fittings of Asgard, even that of Mime can withstand very low temperatures and covers almost the entire body of the rider. Nestled in the cabinet and one of seven Sapphires Odin with which you can summon the armor of God and the sword Balmug. The sapphire, in the case of Mime, is located on the belt of the armature. Each armor corresponds to one of the seven main stars of the constellation Ursa Minor, and is a creature and / or an object related to Norse mythology. In the case of Mime, his armor is a harp, instrument dear to Nordic symbolism, especially the Irish. It 'also the tool used by the Norse god Bragi. Trivia *As said previously Mime is very similar to Gold Saint Gemini Saga: energy beams that Mime can expressed are very similar to those of Saga, also, like him, can create illusions to deceive the enemy and, during his battle with Ikki, after the discovery of the truth about Folker, abandons all intent fought peacefully for hatred. This change reminds the passage of Saga by a personality to another as (although, unlike Saga, to Mime can not be defined a real split personality). The same Ikki likens his strength and his fighting style to those of Saga; *Mime also resembles the Silver Saint of Lyra Orphée: physically are almost identical (although Orphée has blue eyes and hair), have similar techniques and a psychology similar: Mime refuses to accept the love of her stepfather, convincendosene only at death, Orphée does not accept the death of his beloved Eurydice until you have found out that he had been tricked by Pandora and the Specter of Hades. This is why Mime and Orphée are inspired namesake Saint Lyra Orpheus, antagonist of the film Saint Seiya: The Movie and servant of the goddess of discord Eris. *Mime also resembles the Poseidon Marine Siren Sorrento: both have a similar musical technique, to weaken the enemy. *Mime has also similarities with his opponents Shun and Ikki: Shun resume peaceful and sensitive nature, which leads him to struggle only in cases of duty, from Ikki part of his past: both were raised by an extremely hard master (Folken for Mime, Guilty for Ikki), which was responsible for the death of at least one person dear to them (respectively the Mime parents and Esmeralda) and that they have killed in anger trafiggendoli with a punch. The difference between them is that Folken, unlike Guilty, really loved his protege, and he did not kill his parents on purpose. Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Dissociative Category:Torturer Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guardians